Parenthèse
by MissKei
Summary: On dit que l'amour et le bonheur ne sont que des parenthèses sur la route du devoir et que c'est là, la marque des âmes fortes... ça n'empêche que les parenthèses peuvent se multiplier quand on baisse un peu la garde... Surtout que Kei a des arguments et Meeme l'art de convaincre. Allez hop un peu de sentiments dans un univers de piraterie qui reste sur fond mélancolique...
1. Chapter 1

**Parenthèse - 1**

* * *

**Disclamer :** j'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait amener un peu de sentiments dans ce monde de pirates guerriers, alors, sur la lancée d'Aerandir, j'entame à mon tour la série... Avec un Harlock X Kei pour commencer (pas la peine de mordre Cara, comme le titre l'indique, ce n'est qu'une parenthèse). Suivront d'autres parenthèses plus ou moins convenues...

**Univers** : se situe comme mes autres récits, plus ou moins après Endless Odyssee, mélangeant les différentes séries.

* * *

**Préambule**

Kyle était un mercenaire aguerri. Contrairement à bien des chasseurs de primes et bien des pirates de l'espace, il n'avait jamais commis l'erreur de sous-estimer le capitaine Harlock. L'appât du gain ne l'avait pas poussé à la précipitation, il observait et il attendait son heure. Il se doutait qu'avec le célèbre pirate à la cicatrice, il n'y aurait pas deux occasions.

Le richissime Baron Von Traken payait bien, vraiment bien, à tel point que Kyle se doutait que derrière ce contrat se cachait une vengeance bien ancrée et des blessures de haine incicatrisables. Il s'en moquait bien. Deux choses seulement l'intéressaient : l'argent et la traque. Chasseur dans l'âme, Harlock serait sa plus belle prise. De plus, le Baron avait été clair.

- Ce pirate est agile comme un chat et malin comme un renard, ne lui laissez aucune chance de réagir. Tuez-le dès que vous en avez l'occasion, sinon, il sera trop tard.

Que rêver de mieux ? C'était la meilleure garantie de réussite. Le Baron connaissait son affaire, combien de fois Harlock s'était tiré de situations désespérées ? Il avait sans doute une chance insolente mais ça ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. Il était agile, habile, rapide, il savait prendre la bonne décision en une seconde, il avait un instinct de survie qui déjouait tous les stratagèmes. Bref, c'était un pro. Mais il restait néanmoins un homme. Donc, il n'était pas invulnérable.

Kyle se racla la gorge et cracha avant de se décapsuler une nouvelle cannette de bière. Il touchait au but et il adorait cette adrénaline, cette impatience… Il s'y voyait déjà, il était sûr de son fait. La souricière était prête et ce serait le plus grand coup de sa carrière. Il serait craint dans tout l'univers après une prise pareille. Le Baron avait promis, en plus des pièces d'or, un harem de jeunes vierges et des caisses entières d'alcool. L'image même du paradis pour un baroudeur de l'espace comme lui.

Il se balança un peu sur sa chaise et envoya une fléchette droit dans le cœur du capitaine de l'Arcadia sur la célèbre affiche « Wanted » froissée qu'il avait punaisée au mur à côté de celle d'une magnifique pinup outrageusement fardée.

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

Les trois pirates s'étaient fait surprendre comme des bleus. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient une stupide propension à baisser la garde lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attaquer un entrepôt de boissons. _Oui, même Kei._ Enfin bon, le fait est qu'ils s'étaient fait capturer comme des amateurs...

Ils furent poussés sans ménagement dans une grande salle meublée de cellules austères, pareilles à des cages métalliques. Les hommes de mains de Kyle expédièrent les deux gradés mâles d'un côté et Miss Kei d'un autre, habitués à séparer les genres qui ne se revendaient pas au même prix sur les marchés noirs.

Lorsque Kyle entra dans la pièce, tout se passa très vite, il dégaina sans attendre un fusil d'assaut assez court mais imposant qu'il dirigea tout droit sur Harlock, décidé à appliquer le conseil numéro un du Baron, tuer l'ennemi dès la première occasion, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir…

- Adieu Harlock.

Le capitaine rebelle ne cilla pas, ne protesta pas, debout, face au canon étincelant de l'arme massive et pourtant un cri aigu arrêta le mercenaire dans la pression sur la gâchette. Il tourna la tête instinctivement vers la source. Il resta interdit, malgré lui, devant la silhouette délicate de Kei Yuki, les mains contractées sur les barreaux de sa cellule, un regard bleu azur implorant sous de grands cils noirs. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits car elle avait compris que sa décision de tuer Harlock était prioritaire à toute autre chose, que précisément, il savait à qui il avait affaire et qu'il serait hostile à toute forme de sursis…

- Je vous en supplie, souffla-t-elle malgré tout d'une voix cristalline.

Le geôlier n'avait pas baissé son arme mais son regard restait happé par les iris clairs du second officier de l'_Arcadia_, il y lisait un mélange de candeur et de détermination et immanquablement ses yeux glissèrent sur les boucles blondes et sur la plastique parfaite de la jeune femme que son uniforme rose soulignait tout particulièrement. Elle en eut conscience, aussi n'hésita-t-elle pas davantage :

- Si vous lui laissez la vie sauve, je serai… conciliante.

Elle avait dit ces mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si détourner un instant son regard aurait risqué de ramener l'homme à sa tâche première.

_La gazelle est habile, _se dit-il malgré tout.

Harlock et Yattaran n'avaient prononcé aucun mot, si le capitaine restait silencieux et les traits de son visage impassibles, le lieutenant, lui, paraissait réellement choqué.

- Crois-tu que j'ai besoin de ton accord pour prendre du bon temps avec toi ? aboya-t-il pour asseoir le pouvoir qu'il avait.

Mais ses yeux brillaient de concupiscence et, même s'il disait vrai, si elle savait que seule, désarmée, dans cette cellule entourée de quatre gardes armés, elle ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps aux envies primaires du mercenaire, elle sentit pourtant qu'elle pouvait encore prendre l'ascendant, ou du moins gagner un peu de temps.

- Tu n'as pas idée des choses incroyables que je peux faire quand je suis consentante.

Il déglutit. Il la jaugea._ Du bluff ?_ La voix ferme de la jeune femme, dénuée de peur, s'était accompagnée d'une œillade langoureuse qui promettait bien des instants d'extase. Il hésitait. Ses hormones pouvaient-elles l'emporter sur sa raison ?

_Et merde, de toute évidence, oui._

Il se retourna vers l'homme en noir et appuya sur la gâchette. Kei Yuki sursauta.

_Non !…_

Le tir fendit l'air et le projectile traversa la cuisse du prisonnier. Il s'effondra sans bruit sur le sol froid de sa cellule, immédiatement soutenu par son second. Le tireur rengaina et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

- Juste une forme d'assurance vie. J'accepte le deal mais je préfère le savoir hors d'état de me nuire.

Elle essaya de garder son calme, de maîtriser la situation, de ne pas écouter son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine et d'assimiler la seule information qui pourrait la faire continuer.

_Il est en vie. Harlock est vivant._

Elle n'osa pas pour autant regarder dans sa direction. Croiser son regard serait trop difficile. Ni même celui de Yattaran. L'homme ouvrit la porte et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, les pupilles dilatées du désir qu'elle avait déjà commencé à provoquer en lui. Malheureusement pour elle, il était prudent. De la même façon qu'il s'était assuré qu'Harlock ne pourrait intervenir, il se méfiait d'elle. Kei Yuki, numéro deux du redouté vaisseau _Arcadia_ devait aussi savoir se défendre et attaquer. Il demanda à l'un de ses hommes de les escorter armé. Il sourit à pleines dents.

- Même dans mes quartiers, tu ne lâches pas ton arme et tu ne la lâches pas des yeux.

Trop heureux de pouvoir se rincer l'œil sur un ordre, l'homme obtempéra et les suivit arme au poing. Ils quittèrent la pièce, tous les trois.

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**2.**

Yattaran n'avait pu articuler un seul mot, il regarda son capitaine. Celui-ci avait le souffle court et la main contractée sur la blessure de sa jambe d'où le sang coulait abondamment. La souffrance, Harlock était habitué à l'expérimenter mais là, son regard semblait un peu moins sûr que d'ordinaire, presque incrédule. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à l'autre pirate pour exploser à voix haute :

- Putain de merde, Harlock, n'aie pas l'air aussi surpris. Les sentiments de Kei à ton égard ne sont un secret pour personne, qu'un cœur aussi pur s'éprenne d'un pareil connard qui n'a pas le moindre regard pour elle, dans sa tour d'ivoire, ça nous désole tous !

Le capitaine ne disait rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire face à une telle déferlante de colère ? L'autre homme n'était pourtant pas d'ordinaire d'un tempérament violent, mais il continua sur un ton menaçant :

- On t'a toujours suivi ; mais sur l'Arcadia, elle est notre rayon de soleil… S'il lui arrive quelque chose de… de cette sorte, les gars ne te le pardonneront jamais !

Ces derniers mots à peine clamés, Yattaran sembla se calmer. Harlock, lui, le teint de plus en plus pâle, s'effondra sur le sol avant que son ami ne puisse réagir. La main ensanglantée toujours crispée sur sa cuisse, il n'essaya pas de se relever. L'autre, finalement inquiet, allait lui porter secours lorsqu'il croisa la prunelle orageuse de son capitaine. Il y lut une détermination qui ressemblait à un ordre silencieux et tacite, comme une demande impérieuse de se ressaisir. Yattaran combattit l'émotion dans son cœur et effaça le souvenir du visage décidé de Kei prête à subir les pires infamies pour l'homme qu'elle respectait le plus au monde. Il ne se passa qu'une infime seconde pour que tout s'éclaire dans sa tête. Il recula et continua sur le même ton :

- Et tu vas crever là, sans panache, dans ce coin, au point que cet imbécile qui nous a cloîtrés ici croira qu'un de ces hommes a eu l'inconscience d'achever le travail dès qu'il a eu le dos tourné pour se réserver la gloire de t'avoir descendu ! Tu vois le tableau ? Le grand capitaine Harlock vaincu par un sous-fifre qui se fera lui-même descendre dans les minutes qui suivront par ce mercenaire de bas étage ! Tu auras même raté ta mort !

_Y avait-il été un peu trop fort ? Était-ce un peu trop gros ?_ Les deux soldats armés prêts de la cellule ne semblaient pas briller par leur intelligence. Et puis l'ordre avait été clair, personne d'autre que Kyle ne devait tuer Harlock.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, hésitants, alors que Yattaran s'était éloigné au fond de la cellule. C'était leur chef qui avait tiré, ils ne seraient pas responsables s'il venait à mourir. On sentait le doute poindre, l'un des deux fit un geste et l'autre passa le bout de son arme, un long fusil à balles électriques, sur le corps inerte d'Harlock en guise de vérification. Évidemment ce fut ça l'erreur.

Pour Harlock, il n'était pas nécessaire que la cellule soit ouverte, il réagit avec une vivacité insoupçonnable au vu de son état général, il saisit le bout du fusil, tira d'un coup sec, récupéra l'arme sans aucune résistance, tant l'effet de surprise avait été réel, il la retourna tout aussi rapidement et tira deux salves pour abattre les deux soldats sans autre forme de procès.

Voyant son capitaine vaciller légèrement, Yattaran prit la relève, attrapa l'arme à son tour, désintégra la serrure de la cellule et récupéra le second fusil.

- Tu fais le ménage ici, je m'occupe de Kei, ordonna Harlock en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Déjà, le bruit des coups de feu avaient attiré quelques autres ennemis. Yattaran fit feu à plusieurs reprises et eut le temps d'interpeller l'autre pirate avant qu'il ne se lance vers la porte qu'avaient empruntée Kyle et Kei quelques instants auparavant :

- Capitaine !...

Harlock se retourna. Le petit lieutenant détacha prestement le foulard bleu à l'effigie du Jolly Roger qu'il portait autour de la tête, le mit en boule à la va-vite et le lui lança :

- Mets ça sur ta jambe pour calmer l'hémorragie, ça évitera qu'on te suive à la trace !

Harlock salua de deux doigts son lieutenant, noua rapidement le foulard sur sa cuisse blessée avec un nœud ferme, il serra les dents, inspira et s'élança sur la trace de son second officier, tachant de faire taire la douleur lancinante que chaque pas provoquait.

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

Il avait traversé l'enfer, blindé son cœur à bien des pertes douloureuses, il avait vaincu la peur, il se pensait invulnérable. Pourtant, en avançant dans ces couloirs, armé de ce long fusil, traqué et aux aguets, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il avait mis de la distance entre lui et ses hommes. Il avait mis de la distance avec _elle_. Pourtant, Yattaran avait raison dans ses invectives, il avait toujours su pour les sentiments de Kei. Mais il n'en avait jamais fait cas, trop préoccupé par ses souvenirs.

La jeune fille qu'il avait secourue plus d'une dizaine d'années auparavant était devenue une combattante forte et indépendante et même si son cœur à lui s'était obscurci de plus en plus avec les années, sa fidélité à elle n'avait jamais failli. Tout capitaine qu'il était, il savait qu'il ne méritait pas le sacrifice qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour lui. Sa force mentale et ses idéaux l'avaient peu à peu éloigné de ses amis et de ses hommes. Souvent seul dans sa cabine, il était presque devenu une légende pour son propre équipage. Au point de ne plus voir l'évidence. Le dévouement sans conditions de Kei n'avait d'égal que son égoïsme, il se le prenait comme une gifle.

Il accéléra le pas, alpagua un jeune mercenaire qui lui indiqua, terrorisé, la cabine de leur chef. La colère noire qui montait en lui, galvanisait chacun de ses gestes et lui faisait supporter la douleur. Arrivé devant la bonne porte, il la fracassa sans ménagement et tira sans attendre que les occupants réagissent. Le tir terrassa le garde d'escorte. Harlock, avec sa rapidité féline, réarma dans la milliseconde et pointa le fusil sur Kyle avant même que celui-ci ait réalisé ce qu'il se passait.

- Attends, j'ai tenu parole ! eut simplement le temps de clamer l'homme pris au piège devant le regard acier du pirate.

L'autre le garda en joue, voulant d'abord s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'approcher son lieutenant de trop près. Celle-ci lui fit signe que tout allait bien sans oser un regard direct, réajustant vivement sa combinaison ouverte sur une peau blanche légèrement rosie par l'émotion. Cette simple vue renforça Harlock dans sa décision.

- Tu aurais du me tuer quand tu en as eu l'occasion. Tu as agi librement, tu savais à quoi tu t'exposais.

En un éclair, Kyle comprit son erreur, il n'eut pas le loisir d'ajouter quoique ce soit que le capitaine de l'Arcadia l'abattit d'une balle en pleine tête. Il se tourna vers elle, immédiatement après, et lui murmura d'une voix basse aux intonations graves :

- Ma vie ne vaut pas ce prix-là, Kei.

Alors la jeune femme redressa son visage et planta ses grands yeux azurs dans l'œil sombre du pirate, avec une pointe de défiance qui rappelait à quiconque aurait observé la scène que derrière cette fragile silhouette, se cachait une véritable guerrière au sang froid :

- C'était à moi d'en décider, capitaine.

Elle aperçut soudain le foulard imbibé de sang à sa jambe, la sueur à ses tempes, les tremblements dans son corps… Elle avança sa main vers le fusil qu'il n'avait pas lâché, toujours sur le qui-vive et essaya d'avoir une inflexion ferme :

- Je prends la relève.

Il eut une résistance de principe et lui céda l'arme avant d'avoir l'œil attiré par son Cosmodragon dans un recoin de la pièce. Ces retrouvailles lui décrochèrent un sourire. Kei hocha la tête et prit les devants pour sortir de la cabine en sécurisant les lieux. Harlock peinait à suivre le rythme mais la salle d'embarquement n'était plus très loin. Le nombre de cadavres au sol leur indiqua que Yattaran était déjà passé par là. Ils l'aperçurent près d'un spacewolf, leurs regards se croisèrent et le petit homme afficha un large sourire :

- Miss…

Elle accéléra le pas, consciente qu'Harlock ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer pour de bon et qu'à eux deux ils seraient bien incapables de le porter. Le hors-la-loi à la cicatrice tint bon jusqu'au bout, pourtant secoué de frissons incontrôlables, il se laissa proprement tomber à l'arrière du cockpit. Yattaran prit les commandes pendant que Kei chercha la fréquence radio de l'Arcadia pour prévenir le docteur Zéro que leur capitaine revenait – encore- en piteux état.

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota : Un chapitre de transition très court alors pour me faire pardonner, j'en mets deux...**

* * *

**4**

Les cordes de la harpe de Meeme et le tintement du cristal du verre qu'Harlock faisait tourner entre ses doigts étaient les seuls sons qui troublaient le silence de la cabine du capitaine.

Il fit quelques pas en boitant légèrement, à cause de la blessure encore trop récente, puis il s'allongea sur une banquette en velours rouge près de la musicienne.

- Tu penses à _elle_, n'est-ce pas ? murmura la jurassienne sans cesser de jouer.

_Elle_. Maya. Un sujet généralement tabou comme l'était chaque blessure que le guerrier avait enfouie au fond de lui. Par réflexe, Harlock ferma son esprit mais il ne se braqua pas pour autant acceptant, pour une fois, l'invitation au dialogue.

- Oui, enfin non. Disons que je me souviens de celui que j'étais autrefois.

Elle arrêta ses mains sur l'instrument et tourna son regard doré vers son compagnon.

- Tu es toujours cet homme-là, tu t'es juste un peu trop blindé, tu as privilégié d'autres choses.

A son tour, il dirigea sa prunelle acier vers elle, légèrement surpris.

- Kei t'a troublé ? continua-t-elle.

Il sourit légèrement, habitué à l'extrême intuition de son amie et appréciant son parler sans détour.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis surpris surtout.

- Elle t'aime, Harlock et tu le sais. Dans ta quête d'idéal, centré sur ta fidélité aux promesses données, peut-être l'avais-tu oublié ?

Il sembla un instant songeur. Il ne pouvait le nier, il avait toujours su. Depuis ce jour où la jeune femme avait risqué sa vie pour se rendre sur une base Illumidas à la recherche du remède qui aurait pu soigner Toshiro. Il soupira.

Meeme inclina la tête vers lui avec une expression plus solennelle. Et même si cette étrange compagne n'avait pas de lèvres pour sourire et pas d'iris et de pupille qui se dilate pour indiquer une expression, le pirate savait parfaitement décrypter chez elle chaque émotion. Complicité quasi fusionnelle entre deux êtres si diamétralement différents… Aussi s'attendit-il à ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite et il en ressentait une inexplicable appréhension... Cependant, la Jurassienne ne se pressa pas et refit glisser ses doigts sur la harpe dorée, presque imperceptiblement. Un son très délicat se répandit dans la pièce de sorte qu'il était impossible de l'entendre du dehors.

- Kei doit être sous le choc.

Il tourna son visage vers elle, lui offrant son profil fier, barré de la légendaire cicatrice, son œil valide si bien dissimulé sous ses mèches de cheveux indomptables qu'on ne pouvait guère y lire la moindre émotion, ... quand bien même en aurait-il exprimé une...

_Évidemment oui, elle devait l'être. Elle aussi avait appris à être forte. Elle aussi savait se blinder._

- Elle a besoin de toi.

- Meeme…

La mélodie semblait de plus en plus douce, la femme aux cheveux bleus poursuivit tout aussi délicatement avec la même intonation :

- Depuis le combat contre les Noo, tu as beaucoup fermé ton cœur. Mais la distance que tu mets avec tes amis ne les empêchent pas de t'aimer. Moi je te connais mais eux, ils croient simplement en toi…

- Mais justement, ils ne me connaissent pas comme toi.

Cela aurait pu passer pour un compliment pour une oreille extérieure mais la jurassienne savait qu'il se référait à autre chose._ La part d'ombre d'Harlock_. Tout le monde la devinait mais personne ne l'avait réellement expérimentée. Personne de toujours vivant en tout cas.

- Tant que tu restes fidèle à tes valeurs, ils te suivront.

_**A suivre...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**5**

Kei Yuki voulait sans doute prouver sa force morale. Elle avait refoulé au fond de son cœur le souvenir des mains du mercenaire sur sa peau, elle avait gommé ce regard carnassier, ces gestes lubriques, la vision explicite de son désir bestial. Et elle était à son poste comme si _rien_ ne s'était passé.

Yattaran la surveillait discrètement, mi-paternaliste, mi-inquiet, ayant abandonné ses maquettes pour se tenir sur le pont. Et le capitaine était conscient des pensées qui habitaient ses deux acolytes.

C'était suffisamment rare d'avoir les trois principaux officiers ensemble sur la passerelle sans combat pour que les autres acteurs en présence aient conscience qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituel. Même Tadashi n'osait s'exprimer.

Le soir venu, Harlock arpenta le couloir de l'Arcadia qui menait aux quartiers de Kei Yuki de son pas lent et irrégulier du fait de sa blessure. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là et si Meeme l'avait bien incité à cela, si c'était vraiment ce que son amie souhaitait… _Et lui ?_

_Kei a besoin de toi._

Il n'était pas très porté sur les sentiments, d'une certaine manière, il était passé à autre chose, ses aspirations étaient devenues plus humanistes que personnelles. Pourtant Meeme n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler que l'on ne pouvait vivre seul, au risque d'y perdre son âme.

Longtemps, il avait cru que la seule présence de la jurassienne suffisait à l'apaiser et qu'il n'y aurait personne pour remplacer les deux personnes qui manquaient le plus cruellement à sa vie. Maya, sa rose, son étoile, son amour. Et Toshiro, son alter ego, son ami indéfectible.

Et puis, Warrius Zéro était réapparu dans sa vie comme un double de lui-même, homme d'honneur mi-rival, mi-ami. Et aujourd'hui Kei Yuki lui rappelait ce que signifiait le sacrifice de fidélité et d'amour. _Alors peut-être, peut-être que tout ne s'arrêtait pas là ?_

Il s'immobilisa face la porte de son lieutenant, il n'eut pas besoin de signaler sa présence que celle-ci, probablement plus sur le qui-vive que d'ordinaire, ouvrit le sas. Elle se trouva en face de l'imposante stature d'Harlock enveloppée de sa cape et resta interdite devant cette apparition inattendue :

- Capitaine…

Sans parler, il sembla sonder les prunelles bleues de sa fidèle compagne d'armes, il avait perçu le mouvement instinctif qu'elle avait fait, portant sa main sur son Cosmogun, par réflexe à l'approche d'un danger éventuel. Miss Kei était indiscutablement devenue une vraie pirate dans l'âme.

- Tu as tort, dit-il simplement.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent indiquant un étonnement et une interrogation silencieuse.

- Ce n'était pas seulement à toi de décider du prix à payer pour ma vie, car moi aussi j'aurais du vivre avec.

- Parfois, Capitaine, il est permis d'être égoïste, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix qui en disait long sur ses convictions et ses certitudes.

- Tu pourrais diriger ton propre vaisseau, si tu le souhaitais.

- Je ne le souhaite pas.

Tous deux savaient le plaisir qu'avait éprouvé Kei dans les années de retrait d'Harlock aux commandes de son propre vaisseau. Il ne chercha pas d'autres poncifs, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était. Il s'approcha d'elle si près qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir ni de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit ses bras et l'attira à lui. Elle essaya aussitôt de se dégager mais il maintint ferme sa « prise » et elle ne put s'y soustraire. Il lui murmura alors tout bas :

- Je ne suis pas un modèle et montrer sa peine ou sa peur ne sera jamais une faiblesse sur mon vaisseau.

Elle résista encore un peu sous la poigne solide de l'homme en noir mais la voix grave et les mots prononcés sonnaient comme une invitation à baisser les armes, à ne pas être _comme lui_, à demeurer humain. Et puis la chaleur d'Harlock, ce parfum musqué si particulier, cette force tranquille, tout cela eut raison du bouclier qu'elle s'était forgée. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent, et les larmes coulèrent silencieuses contre le torse du guerrier qui resserra son étreinte sans un mot.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, Kei Yuki était de ces âmes qui se reprennent vite, si la peine n'était pas une faiblesse, s'y complaire en devenait une et la jeune femme n'avait de cesse de prouver qu'elle était digne de son capitaine. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il allait mettre fin à cette proximité chaleureuse, elle le retint à son tour.

_Pas maintenant que tu es si près. Que tu es si réel._

Elle garda son visage contre le torse d'Harlock, les yeux clos, les larmes ayant cessé d'humidifier ses joues de porcelaine et d'une voix cristalline mais ferme, elle déclara :

- Je ne voudrais pas que mon dernier souvenir soit le contact de ses mains sur ma peau, le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Il fut surpris mais n'en laissa rien paraître car elle le regardait presque avec un air de défi à présent. Un instant, il repensa à Mimee, conscient qu'elle l'avait poussé à cette situation. Il marqua une légère hésitation et vit ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de voir toutes ces années, la constance de Kei. Il avait bien entendu perçu le rapprochement de Tadashi et Kei, il n'avait rien essayé de contrarier ou d'encourager, soucieux qu'il était d'être loin d'elle, loin de ses hommes… Seule Meeme avait su l'apprivoiser. Et Toshiro bien sûr… Peut-être n'avait-il besoin de personne, mais elle, après toutes ces années, n'était-ce pas définitivement de lui dont elle avait besoin ?

Il ne prononça aucun mot, il glissa simplement ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune femme dont le regard bleu était plus profond que d'ordinaire, puis doucement, mais fermement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser si léger qu'il sembla presque une caresse à la pirate blonde dans ses bras. Elle frémit légèrement à ce contact.

_Fallait-il s'arrêter là ?_ Harlock n'était pas homme à se donner à moitié, lorsqu'il faisait un choix, il ne revenait jamais dessus et lorsqu'il décidait d'aimer, il aimait entièrement. Il approfondit le baiser et laissa son instinct lui dicter ses gestes.

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**6.**

Il avait beau trouver sa force dans ses idéaux, avoir tracé son chemin loin des hommes, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se réveilla avec de longs cheveux blonds et soyeux près de lui. Bon sang, ce souvenir d'un passé lointain était si enfoui au fond de lui qu'il pensait que ça ne faisait plus mal…

Il se reprit, inspira l'air de la cabine à plein poumon et caressa la chevelure de la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de s'enfuir. Elle ouvrit des yeux pleins de sommeil et d'étoiles, réalisant à peine qu'il se tenait là si proche. Elle savait cependant à quoi s'en tenir avec ce capitaine devenu presque aussi immatériel que sa compagne jurassienne.

- C'est l'heure du tour de garde ?

Il hocha la tête sans un mot mais lui adressa un léger sourire, il se leva et s'habilla sous le regard de Kei qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la silhouette de l'homme à la cicatrice, un corps à la fois svelte et parfaitement musclé, marqué de plusieurs souvenirs de combats, la peau pâle à cause du manque évident de soleil… Et puis elle s'arrêta sur l'œil perçant sur ce visage aux traits fins et droits sous une chevelure sauvage encore moins domptée que d'habitude, cet œil intense qui la fixait… Elle baissa les yeux plus tout à fait capable de maintenir ce regard pénétrant.

- Kei… murmura-t-il tout bas d'une voix grave.

Elle se redressa, plongeant l'homme dans cet océan bleu de douceur.

- Ne t'accroche pas à une ombre.

Un sourire un peu mélancolique s'afficha sur ses lèvres roses et sa voix fut assurée lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

- Je ne te demande pas de promesses, capitaine. C'est libre que je t'aime.

Ces mots le touchèrent par leur sincérité et le respect de celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et même si d'une certaine manière, ça lui autorisait tout, il ne s'en sentait néanmoins que plus coupable, incapable qu'il était de répondre aussi pleinement aux sentiments purs de son officier.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'offrir ce que tu mérites, mais malgré tout…

Elle le regarda avec attention. L'entendre s'excuser, c'était assez inhabituel.

- … je ne suis pas ici parce que tu me l'as demandé mais bien parce que j'en avais envie.

Ce disant, il l'embrassa effleurant à peine ses lèvres et quitta la cabine reprenant ses fonctions et ses responsabilités. Il laissait néanmoins derrière lui une jeune femme rêveuse qui touchait sa bouche du bout de ses doigts se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé tout ça. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, mais elle se sentit soudainement plus forte et c'est resplendissante qu'elle rejoignit le pont quelques heures après son capitaine.

* * *

Harlock passa ses doigts sur la couverture en cuir mat d'une version reliée de Goethe pendant que Meeme leur servait un vin d'un pourpre profond dans les coupes de cristal devant elle.

- Si Kei décidait d'avoir son propre vaisseau, une bonne partie de l'équipage la suivrait, dit-il sur un ton de constat.

- Peut-être que certains te craignent mais tu ne peux leur en vouloir. Quant à Kei, tu sais bien qu'elle préfère te seconder sur l'Arcadia.

Il acquiesça pour les deux remarques. Harlock était si sauvage qu'une bonne partie de son équipage avait encore tendance à l'éviter dans les couloirs, pas franchement rassurés qu'ils étaient devant cet homme imposant et si complexe. Seuls ceux qui le connaissaient d'avant, comme Yattaran, savaient à quoi s'en tenir.

- Kei n'a plus rien à apprendre de moi, elle a besoin de voler de ses propres ailes.

- C'est possible mais elle n'est pas différente des autres, elle a besoin d'un but à poursuivre, d'un idéal et surtout d'un repère et c'est toi qui incarnes ça.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Mon idéal à moi ne tient parfois qu'à un fil, un fil fragile qui me différencie des mercenaires sans foi, ni loi, mais pour combien de temps ?

Meeme devint légèrement phosphorescente, elle était inquiète quand Harlock parlait de la sorte, elle sentait, elle aussi, l'ombre sur son cœur et sa froide lucidité l'effrayait quelquefois.

- Si toi tu baisses les bras, qui se battra pour la Terre ?

- Le Cosmowarrior.

- Et qui se battra pour la liberté des peuples ?

Il se tourna vers elle, perçut son trouble et posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, elle cessa d'irradier sa faible lumière jaune et poursuivit :

- Tant de personnes de bien ont eu confiance en toi que tu ne peux renoncer.

Il soupira, l'air d'avoir soudain mille ans.

- Je sais, mais cela a aussi causé leur perte.

- Mais c'était leur choix, la Voix de la Liberté a chanté son dernier chant pour toi, heureuse de te savoir libre sous votre pavillon, ton meilleur ami a réussi à revenir près de toi par delà la mort pour t'épauler dans l'adversité, et moi…

Elle diffusait à nouveau une lueur claire, bien plus intensément qu'auparavant, Harlock ressentait sur sa peau des ondes magnétiques de la frêle et pourtant si puissante créature qui partageait sa vie, il n'avait pas si souvent l'occasion de percevoir aussi nettement ses émotions.

- Moi… Tu m'as redonné l'espoir, Harlock, celui qu'il était possible de vivre libre, sans préjugés, par delà les différences, avec des valeurs universelles d'amitié, d'honneur et de confiance et j'ai cessé de pleurer mon peuple et ma planète.

- Oh Meeme, je te demande pardon…

Comme elle contrôlait difficilement ses ondes psychiques, elle accéda involontairement à quelques images dans la tête du pirate, il sentit l'intrusion et ne parvint pas à la repousser. Il respira profondément et tenta de se concentrer.

_Meeme, les promesses, le souvenir de mes amis m'ouvrent la voie mais il y a eu tant de guerres que parfois j'ai du mal à croire encore que tout ceci a un sens._

Il avait pensé cette phrase et la jurassienne prit soudain conscience qu'elle lisait en lui, elle y vit des chantiers de batailles, des terres brûlées, des larmes, les Ilumidas, les Mazones, les Noo, Prométhium… Elle se retira de son esprit et posa ses yeux dorés sur lui.

- Il n'y a pas que la désolation, non il n'y a pas que ça…

Elle approcha sa main de ses tempes, il eut un mouvement instinctif de recul puis il accepta, un peu résigné, la demande muette que lui faisait sa compagne. Lorsque les doigts fins de la femme aux cheveux bleus frôlèrent son visage, les images s'imposèrent à lui. Il vit Maya dans sa jeunesse flamboyante, il vit les enfants de Taurus reprendre le flambeau de leur père, il vit Toshiro le sourire béat devant une Emeraldas tout sourire, il vit des rires, des bières échangées entre amis… puis les images se brouillèrent pour revenir à des souvenirs plus récents. La dernière maquette de Yattaran, Masu coursant le chat sur la passerelle, Tadashi jouant de l'harmonica les yeux dans le vague, l'espoir dans les yeux de Warrius Zéro se battant aux côtés d'Harlock, le sourire de Kei, les joues rosies et les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il y avait à peine quelques heures...

_Non, il n'y avait pas que ça..._

Épuisée, elle retira sa main et s'assit sur un fauteuil non loin de là. Le rythme cardiaque d'Harlock se calma, assailli qu'il était d'images, de souvenirs, de sensations…

Comme pour parfaire la scène, Tori-San vint se percher sur son épaule en coassant. La tête lui tourna, il s'assied à son tour, saisissant fébrilement son verre de vin qu'il vida en tremblant légèrement.

- Merci mon amie, chuchota-t-il finalement, et pardonne mes faiblesses.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, capitaine.

Il sourit doucement.

- Les gars sont fatigués, crois-tu que Masu verrait d'un bon œil d'organiser une petite fête ?

**The end**


End file.
